Plumbing supply lines are used to connect a water supply to plumbing fixtures such as faucets, toilets, dishwashers, washing machines, steam dryers, ice makers, water filters, showers, and bathtubs, among others. Plumbing supply lines can be made from an interior tube braided with stainless steel, copper, plastic, or a similar material. Each end of the plumbing supply line includes a connector operable to connect the water supply to the plumbing fixtures. Each connector is operable to rotate freely relative to the plumbing supply line so that the plumbing supply line can be connected to the water supply and the plumbing fixture.
However, if the braiding on the plumbing supply line is compromised, the burst pressure of the supply line may be reduced and the supply line may fail, which may cause damage to surrounding property and also waste water. In the case of braiding made of metallic thread, the metal may corrode due to exposure to chemicals and corrosive agents. In the case of non-metallic threads, the threads may be abraded or cut.
Therefore, an improved apparatus that is resistant to both corrosion and abrasion is desired.